


Shawn gets fucked, rough.

by Kaipar



Series: How Shawn gets gay [2]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), Zac Efron - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipar/pseuds/Kaipar
Summary: Zac likes rough fucking.





	Shawn gets fucked, rough.

A few days after the party, Shawn is at home, he's been watching gay porn for the last few days and is waiting for someone to call him about whom Liam's been talking about. But so far nobody has called. He goes to his bedroom, opens his laptop and looks for some gay porn, he just wants to start to jack off when suddenly his cellphone rings. He picks it up and looks who wrote the message.It is a suppressed number.

The message was, "Hey Shawn, I’ve got you’re number from Liam , do you have time tonight?"

Shawn replies: "Hey yes I have but who is there."

Guy: "You'll see it then, I'll come to you tonight, what's your address?"

Shawn is a little uncomfortable giving a stranger his address but at the same time he was extremely excited about having hot sex again and as the guy had his number from Liam he gave it to him.

Guy: "Ok, I'll be with you at 6 pm"

Shawn looked at the clock it was 2pm so he had enough time left to finish what he just started before he got the message. The following hours went by uneventfully and at 6pm the doorbell rang. Shawn went to the door, opened it and Zac Efron stood in front of him. Zac asks Shawn if he can come in.

Shawn: "Yeah sure"

Once inside, Zac starts to undress.

Shawn: "Wow, you'll get right down to business."

Zac: "Yeah Liam told me how nice your ass is and that I should try it."

Zac is pulling off his underpants and his 22cm long cock is jumping out. Shawn is impressed but not by the length but by the thickness.

Zac: "Go on undress yourself as well and then let’s go to your bedroom."

Shawn does as ordered and than leads Zac to the bedroom.

Zac: "Kneel down and blow me in first."

Shawn does that as well and takes Zac's dick in his mouth, but he can’t get much of the cock in his mouth because it is just too fat. He sucks on the cock, but it seems that Zac thinks it isn’t enough so he takes Shawn on the back of the head and pushes him further on his cock, Shawn starts to choke, Zac ignores that and pushes Shawn on his cock until his whole dick is in Shawn’s mouth, Shawn is choking more and more, tears are shining in his eyes and he can barely breathe he's trying to back away, but Zac holds Shawn down. Then Zac finally lets go and Shawn can breathe again and coughs pretty hard. However, Shawn does not have much time to catch his breath because Zac grabs him at the back of his head again and pushes him back on his cock, he repeats this again and again and for Shawn it gets easier and easier. At some point, Zac has enough and he orders Shawn to lie down on the bed, Shawn does that well knowing what is coming now. Zac kneels behind him, spits on his big cock and puts it on Shawn's hole.

Shawn: "Don’t you want to use a condom and lube?"

Zac: "No, I'm clean, and so are you? without it is much hotter and lube is for girls not for man."

Zac stabs his cock inside and stretches Shawn's hole immensely, which causes him to shout with a loud cry of pain, but that does not interest Zac very much and he thrust his entire tail into Shawn. Now he gives him some time to get used to the feeling. After a short time, Zac pulls his cock almost completely out and then stabs hard again, Shawn moans all the time in pain. Zac goes on carelessly, Shawn gets more and more used to the feeling and starts to enjoys the hard fuck slowly. Zac hits hard over and over again, always hitting Shawn's prostate. Suddenly Shawn feels a pull in his sack and he’s cum’s without even touching his penis. This pulls his arch together, which is why Zac shoot his load in Shawn's ass. Zac pulls his cock out of Shawn's hole and gets up.

Zac: "I knew you were a powerbottom, I hope you liked it and I did not fuck you too hard. I will find out by my self. "

Shawn can not believe what has just happened and feels totally used, his ass is burning, but he also found it extremely hot. He falls asleep completely exhausted.

The next morning he wakes up, his ass burns like hell. He looks at his cell phone and sees a message from Liam.

Liam: "Hey sorry I should have warned you, I hope everything is ok with you."

Shawn: "Hey yeah you should! But everything is fine, my ass burns like hell and I will certainly not be able to walk properly the whole next week, but it was also incredible.


End file.
